Eres adorable
by myblanketisburning
Summary: "Sasha... Alguna vez has estado enamorada?" pregunté tímidamente. Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, me di cuenta de lo cerca que en realidad estaba de mi y de lo rápido que me palpitaba el corazón. La chica se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos, pero sonrió a la pregunta. "Sí, una vez.' / Sasha Connie


Holahola~

Es la primera vez que publico un fanfic mío aquí, aunque he leído y escrito cientos de ellos. Quería hacer uno con la pareja de Springles, ya que no hay mucho de ellos, y yo francamente creo que se ven adorables juntos! Por cierto, es Connie el que narra la história.

Y bueno, espero que les gusté. ^^

* * *

Lentamente, me levanté de la cama. Miré a mi alrededor y me aseguré de que mis compañeros estuvieran dormidos.

La cama de Armin estaba vacía. Pensé que estaría en la biblioteca, leyendo libros y andé hacia la puerta. Sigilosamente, salí afuera y la cerré tras mi.

La noche era fresca, pero se veía hermoso como la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando todo. La leve brisa hacía que las hojas bailarán sobre las copas de los árboles, produciendo un suave sonido.

"Es perfecto" pensé. Quería que todo fuera perfecto, por que esa misma noche había decidido decirle lo que siento por _ella._

Comencé a adentrarme en el bosque y andé hasta llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro. No ví a nadie, así que me senté a esperar bajo un árbol.

Al cabo de unos minutos, divisé algo en la penumbra. Era una figura oscura, que avanzaba hacia mi. No distinguía quién era, pero me había asegurado de que nadie me siguiera. La figura se detuvo, y luego dió un paso adelante, dejando al descubierto su cara, iluminada por la luz de la luna. Suspiré aliviado al verla.

"Connie?" susurró la chica.

Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí hacia ella. "Sasha, estoy aquí. Las tienes?" pregunté, desafiándola a pensar de que creía que no era capaz de haber seguido el plan, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces.

Sasha simplemente rió y me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. "Claro que las tengo, tonto" dijo ella, dándome un codazo en las costillas. Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse otra vez de que nadie nos veía y saco dos patatas. Me tendió una de ellas y la invité a sentarse bajo el árbol de antes.

Nos las comímos en silencio, sin dejar ninguna prueba.

Quedábamos todas las noches desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a los demás, esa parte era mi favorita de todo el día. Tampoco diría a nadie que disfrutaba mucho de nuestras charlas nocturnas y sobretodo de su compañía.

Sigo recordando aquella vez en la que la besé, simplemente por la emoción del momento. Ella se sorprendió tanto que no respondió, pero aún así estaba satisfecho de aquello. Cuando me aparté de ella, nos sonrojamos los dos, y me avergoncé un poco. En realidad nunca antes había besado a nadie, y estaba seguro de que lo había hecho mal, pero ninguno de los dos intercambiamos palabra al volver a las habitaciones.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos hablamos sobre el tema, y yo decidí hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, igual que hizo ella.

"Sí lo hice aquella noche, por que no puedo ahora?" pensé.

Después de un largo rato en silencio, tragué saliva y hablé.

"Sasha... Alguna vez has estado enamorada?" pregunté tímidamente. Sentí que miis mejillas se sonrojaban, me di cuenta de lo cerca que en realidad estaba de mi y de lo rápido que me palpitaba el corazón.

La chica se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos, pero sonrió a la pregunta. "Sí, una vez. Y tú, alguna vez lo has estado?''

"Sí, una vez también" respondí y sonreí levemente. "Lo sigues estando ahora?" pregunté, casi susurrando.

"Sí, la verdad es que ahora mismo me gusta mucho una persona..." dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo. Noté el leve color rosado en sus mejillas y como jugaba con los botones de su camisa.

"Ese chico es muy afortunado, entonces."

"La verdad que lo es, pero él no lo sabe aún." asintió ella y me miro a los ojos.

"Y, por que no se lo dices?" pregunté.

"Me da miedo por que podría asustarlo" susurró ella.

"Deberías probar a ver. Quién podría asustarse de ti?" _Eres adorable._

Sasha no contestó. Se limitó a mirar al suelo con la mirada fija. Decidí que era hora de actuar.

Suavemente, le recogí un mechón que tapaba su cara detrás de su oreja. Ella levantó la mirada. Nos miramos a los ojos un par de segundos y me acerqué hacia ella. Nuestros labios se rozaron, y nos fundimos en un largo beso. Esta vez ella sí que me respondió, gracias a dios.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, apoyándonos en la frente del otro. "Te quiero.." susurré.

"Yo también te quiero." dijo ella y esta esta vez fue ella la que me besó, justo como lo soñé la noche anterior.

* * *

Y bueno, que les ha parecido? No sé si esta bien o mal, pero podrían dar su review para hacérmelo saber!

Acepto críticas constructivas, ya que me gustaría mucho mejorar!

Arigato ^^


End file.
